


Random ficlets, Part 1

by bloodsuitsandtears



Series: 007 fest 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: James Bond is having a couple of days off and sits in his garden somewhere in Greater London
Series: 007 fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Random ficlets, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get it out of my system that's all

A well-deserved break. No mission ahead, the last one all done, report handed in. Even brought some equipment back.  
The sun is shining down on his skin. He never had a garden before. Was never home long enough to start to appreciate it, even if there was space to sit outside.  
He’s taking things a little slower now. Who would have thought retirement to actually be a realistic end for his or any agents career?  
It was nice to just be at home for once. The UK could be beautiful and exciting too, or even quiet and relaxing.  
And god knows, there aren’t many countries he hasn’t been to. So in a way, it was a luxury to stay in the home country.  
There is also no need to run after a potential lover or friend, not when he can find all of these people right on his figurative doorstep if he could just bother to look.  
A strange sensation of bliss or contentment overcame him. He took another sip of whiskey and prepared to doze off here in his deckchair in the garden very soon… when the doorbell rang.  
Who could that be now?


End file.
